YuGiOh Gx: Second Year Students
by Zeno12356
Summary: It's Jayden's second year at Duel Academy but two more students are on there way to the top best friends Andrea and Zen come to duel academy with there game faces.
1. Chapter 1: New Students

Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: Second Year Students

Created By: Zeno12356

(Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters only the ones I created)

Chapter 1: New Students

DUEL SHOP

Zen was waiting standing in front of the Duel Shop leaning on the shop's wall. He was waiting for his friend Andrea; she was opening her twentieth booster pack. He was getting frustrated. Zen was a tall boy with spiky hair; he was a very serious person especially towards Dueling. Andrea on the other hand was a happy care-free girl when she dueled she had as much fun as possible. Zen got off the wall and pushed the door open. "Andrea are you ready yet", he asked. "We can't be late for the Dueling qualification matches".

"I'm coming, I'm coming", she said putting all of her card in her bag. "Thanks you", she said as she walked away. She joined her friend Zen.

"So did you get what you wanted?", he asked leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. He got off the wall and looked at all the cards in her bag. "Wow!", he said pointing at her bag. "Are you going to even use those".

"No but you never know when I'll need to use them", she said. Suddenly they saw a lot of people running with there duel disks to the testing area.

"Come on it's time!", he shouted. They both started to run towards the test area. The were running as fast as they could when they caught up with another duelist.

"You guys better hurry up", he said. "They won't let you in if your late". Zen thought for a second then kicked it into high gear. So did Andrea. They soon passed up all the other people. They went through the dueling room doors.

"Were finally here", he said. They rushed in and there were already duels in process. Andrea looked around at all the duelists. There were people winning duel as people losing duels. Zen started at all the people.

"I can beat every one of these people", he thought. He walked down the steps while Andrea was still admired the duelists. He thought about Jaden. "I need to see how good this so called Jaden Yuki is.", he thought. Suddenly a flood of duelists came in running. Andrea looked back and ran down the stairs. Zen turned and looked behind him. They both ran. Suddenly someone had called his name.

" Zen Tristan come for you qualification duel, I repeat Zen Tristan come for your duel", the person said. Zen took out his duel disk and walked down the stairs.

"Good luck", she said. He nodded. Find out what happens to Zen in his duel next Chapter: Entrance Duel


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: Second Year Students

Created By: Zeno12356

(Disclaimer: I don't own any original character only the ones I make)

Chapter 2: Entrance Duel

DUEL TESTING ARENA

Zen walked up into the Dueling Arena and rose his Duel Disk. He looked around for someone to duel. "Is this some kind of joke?", he asked. Suddenly a proctor walked up.

" So this is the duelist that was sent for me to destroy.", he said with a evil little smile on his face. Zen looked at him with a serious look.

"Just for that I will crush you.", he said as he balled up his fist. The proctor got out his duel disk.

"DUEL!", they both shouted.

Proctor: 8000

Zen:8000

"I'll go first!", the proctor shouted. He drew 5 cards. "Okay first I'll summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!' (1400,1200), he shouted. He put the card in the duel disk. The monster came onto the field. "Then I will put this card face down and end my turn", he said as he put the card in the duel disk. "I end my turn", he said.

"My turn.", he said calmly. He also drew 5 cards. He thought to himself, "I know he has some kind of trap so I'll have to be careful. "I activate Giant Trunade.", he said calmly as he placed the card in the duel disk. The card came on the field and the proctor put his face down card back in his hand. "Then I summon one of my favorite monsters Cyber Dragon!", he shouted. (2100, 1600) Cyber Dragon card came onto the field. "ATTACK!", Zen shouted. Cyber Dragon attacked the Celtic Guardian and it was destroyed.

Proctor: 7400

Zen: 8000

"RRRRRR!!, the Proctor growled. He looked at Zen with hate in his eyes while Zen stared back un-moved.

"I'll end my turn", he said as he put one card in his duel disk and it came onto the field face down. The Proctor drew a card and made a grin.

"I activate fissure!", he shouted he held the card in the air and the card shinned. A big hole came onto the field and Cyber Dragon fell in it and was destroyed. "I'll put one card face down and end my turn", he said as he put the card in the duel disk. "Then I activate monster reborn", he said. Cyber Dragon came on The Proctors side of the field.

"Your not as stupid as I thought.", he said. The Proctor got angry. "Now my turn.", he said as he drew a card. "I summon Cyber Dragon once again to the field!", Zen shouted. The Cyber Dragon came onto the field as furious as the last. "Then I activate Snatch and steal", he said. The Cyber Dragon came onto Zen's side of the field. (2100, 1600). "Attack", he said. Both Cyber Dragons attacked the proctor.

Proctor: 3200

Zen: 8000

"Ahhhhhhhh!!", The Proctor shouted as he fell to the ground.

"I'll end my turn by activating Swords of Reveling light", he said as he held the card up. The card lit up and the swords came down from the arena sky and stopped any enemies from attacking. The Proctor slowly got up from the ground.

"I'll make you pay", The Proctor said. He drew a card and looked at it. It wasn't a good card.

"Not a good card?", Zen asked with a smirk. The Proctor looked at him with tons of hate. Zen smirked again.

"I'll put one card in defense mode and end my turn", he said.

"My draw", Zen said. He drew a card. "This duel is over", He said. "Now I activate cease fire", he said. The Proctor's card flipped over and it was Giant Soldier of Stone.

"What will that do?", the Proctor asked. Zen smirked and the Proctor seen it and his smile turned into a frown.

"Just wait", Zen said. "I activate Fissure", The Proctor's monster was destroyed. "Now ATTACK!!", he shouted. Cyber Dragons attack the Proctor and he fell to the ground.

Proctor: 0

Zen: 8000

"You lose", he said as he walked away. The Proctor looked at him with hate. See what happens next Chapter: Dorms


	3. Chapter 3: The Rankings

Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: Second Year Students

Created By: Zeno12356

(Disclaimer: I don't own any original character only the ones I make)

Chapter 3: The Ranking

SHIP

Zen and Andrea were on a ship coming towards Duel Academy. The ship was almost there. Zen was leaning over the rail staring at the island when Andrea came from behind him.

"Hey Andrea, there's the island", he said. She leaned over the rail also.

"Yep it sure is beautiful", she said. The boat started to slow down then it came to a halt. "Come on let's go", she said as she pulled him. They both ran off the ship onto the island.

"Finally were here", he said.

DUEL ACADEMY ISLAND

They both ran towards the Dorms and awaiting them was Dr. Crowler. He was standing there with coats and a sheet of paper.

"Okay new duelists I will be assigning you your rooms", he said. Zen walked up to him.

"You're the one I dueled", he said pointing at him. Dr. Crowler thought about it.

"Oh yes this boy now I know where to place him with the other slackers. "Yes, yes I remember you", he said. He looked at the paper and went down to his name.

"Yes Zen Tristan…you are in the Slifer Dorm. Zen looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts, I passed my tests and I humiliated you In the duel!", he shouted.

"Well I can't help that", he said. He gave Zen his Slifer Jacket. He grabbed it and turned around angry. "Same goes for your friend", He said with a evil smile. She grabbed her Jacket and ran after Zen. He was walking to his dorm.

"Wait up!", she said. She finally caught up to him. "Don't worry about it", she continued. He stopped and turned around.

"Your right", he said. He looked back and ran back towards Dr. Crowler.

"Hey where are you going!", she asked. She ran after him.

"To get my academy duel disk come on!", he shouted. They both ran after Crowler. He was giving out a jacket and duel disk. He turned around and seen them coming towards them. His eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and they ran over him, while they were running over him they grabbed two duel disks. Zen and Andrea went to go meet there roommates. In the red dorm Jaden was wondering why there was one more bed in the room. He looked around but there was none new in there. "Chum,why is there another bed in our room?", Jaden asked.

"Didn't you hear, the second year students have just arrived and one of them is coming to our dorm room", he said.

"Oh", he said. Suddenly the door opened and Zen stepped in. Zen walked in and looked at Chumley, and Jaden. "Hi!", Jaden said.

"Hello…", he said. He looked around and seen an empty bed. He threw his stuff over to it. "Well I guess if I have to stay here I have to duel one of you to be worthy of my dorm", he said. " And I want to duel…..", he said waving his finger. "You!", he said. He pointed towards Jaden.

"M-me?!", he said pointing towards himself.

"Yes", he said. He put on his duel disk and left for the Dueling Arena. Jaden followed him. Suddenly the Arena was filled with new and old students.

DUELING ARENA

"This is the first duel of the second year", a boy said. Jaden and Zen were looking at each other.

" This guy reminds me of someone", Jaden said. He pondered for a second and then he got it. A picture of Zane came in his head. "He just like Zane!", he shouted. "So I'll duel with all my heart!".

"Ok let's do it." he said as he smiled. "I can tell you're a good duelist, he said as he smiled.

"DUEL!", They both said. They held up there duel disks and drew 4 cards.

Jaden: 4000

Zen: 4000

"Wanna go first?", Jaden asked.

"Ok", he drew a card. "Okay first I activate pot of greed", he said. He drew 2 more cards. "Then I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!", he shouted. (800, 2000) the crowd was shocked.

"Hey that's Jaden's move!", Syrus shouted.

"Hey that's my move!", Jaden said.

"Really it's just a card", Zen said. "Now let me finish my turn", he continued. "I end my turn with one card face down" It's you turn". He looked at Jaden. Jaden drew a card.

"My turn", he said. He smiled and looked at his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode also", he said. (800, 2000) "I'll end my turn", he said.

"My turn!", he shouted. He drew another card. "I'll activate stop defense!", he shouted. "I'll summon Celtic Guardian!", he continued. (1400, 1200). "Now attack Celtic Guardian!", he shouted. The Celtic Guardian ran towards the Clayman in attack mode and cut him in two.

"Sweet move", Jaden said. He covered his eyes as the smoke from Clayman cleared. Find out what happened in the next Chapter: Dorm Duel. See you next Chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4: Dorm Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: Second Year Students

Created By: Zeno12356

(Disclaimer: I don't own any original character only the ones I make)

Chapter 4: Dorm Duel

DUEL ARENA

Last time….Zen was assigned to the Slifer Dorm and to earn the right to be in that dorm by dueling Jaden. Who wins find out what happens in this Chapter. " It was a sweet move but now it's my turn!", Jaden said as he drew a card. "Sweet!", he shouted. "I activate Polymerization!", Jaden shouted. "To fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to make Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!", he shouted. (2100, 1200). He fused the cards together and Flame Wingman floated down onto the field. "Now Attack his Celtic Guardian!", Jaden shouted. The Wingman flew towards Celtic Guardian and then opened fired.

"RRRRR!", he shouted. He covered his eyes then stood back up.

Jaden: 4000

Zen: 3300

"Now I activate Flame Wingman's special effect", he said. Flame Wingman flew up to Zen aimed and fired.

"AHHHHHH!!", He was through back, but he stood still. "Good move", Zen said.

Jaden: 4000

Zen: 1900

"Thanks I end my turn", Jaden replied. Zen drew a card.

"My turn", he looked at the card. " I'll activate stop attack", he said. Flame Wingman was shifted into defense mode. (1600, 2100) "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!", he shouted. Gearfried came onto the field. "Attack Jaden", Zen said. Gearfried attacked Flame Wingman and he was destroyed.

"AHHHHHH!", Jaden shouted.

"I'll put this card face down and end my turn", he said. Jaden drew a card.

"My turn", he said. "I'll summon Elemental Hero WildHeart in defense mode", he said. "I'll throw down a face down and end my turn", Jaden said. Zen drew a card.

"Now it's my turn", Zen said. "First I'll activate fissure!", he shouted. WildHeart was destroyed.

"Oh no Jaden!", Syrus shouted.

"Then I activate Release Restraint!", he shouted. "It'll let me summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!". Gearfried's armor came off and Gearfried the Swordmaster emerged.

"Jaden has a face-down card", Chazz said.

"But before I attack I'll activate Giant Trunade!", Zen shouted.

"Noooooo!", Syrus shouted. Jaden's card went back to his hands.

"Then I summon another Gearfried the Iron Knight", he said. "Now both of you attack!" First Gearfried attacked him.

"AHHHHHH!!", Jaden shouted.

Jaden: 1400

Zen: 1900

"Now finish this Gearfried attack!", he continued. Then he attacked him.

"AHHHHHH", he shouted. He lost.

Jaden: 0

Zen: 1900

"Good game", Jaden said.

"Yeah your good but I'm better", he said. They walked up to each other and shook hands. The Crowd got up and clapped.

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!", The Crowd shouted. Find out what happens next Chapter: Crowler's plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Crowler's Plan

Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: Second Year Students

Created By: Zeno12356

(Disclaimer: I don't own any original character only one I create)

Chapter 5: Crowler's Plan

Last time Zen won the duel against Jaden now there friends find out what happens this Chapter. Syrus walked into the room. Zen was laying in his bed. "Hey what are you doing in my bed?!", Syrus shouted.

"Because Crowler wants you, he said something about a duel", Zen said. Syrus looked at him.

"A duel?", he asked.

"Yeah he said something about if you win you get promoted to the Ra dorm", he said.

"Wow cool!", Jaden said.

"Not for me", Syrus said.

"Why not?!", Jaden replied.

"I can't win.", he continued.

"Yes you can I'll train you", Jaden said. The next day Syrus came back with a yellow jacket.

"I knew you'd win", Zen said. Syrus smiled.

"Thanks", Syrus replied. Well", Syrus said. He took his suite case and left.

"See ya Sy ", Jaden said. Zen went up to the main office. He walked past Crowler's office. He overheard Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte talking.

"Yes, we shall get rid of the Slifers forever buy destroying there dorm!", Crowler said. Zen listened.

"Oh no", Zen whispered. He walked back to the dorms. Jaden wasn't there. He ran back to the Duel Arena and seen Jaden and Aster Phoenix. He went and seen Syrus, Alexis, Andrea, and the others in the audience. He went up there.

"Hey guys", Zen said.

"Hello I know you you're the one who beat Jaden", Alexis said.

"Yeah", Zen said. "So who is Jaden dueling?", Zen said.

"Aster Phoenix!", Syrus said. A bell rang.

"Jaden it's almost over!", Aster said. Jaden just stood there. "What's wrong scared?", he asked.

"I don't think so dude", Jaden said. He attacked with BubbleMan.

"AHHHH!!", Aster said. He covered his eyes.

Aster: 500

Jaden: 150

Minutes later the clock rang again.

"Oh no", Syrus said. Jaden summoned a monster and attacked him.

"……..", Aster didn't say anything.

Aster: 500

Jaden: 150

"What happened?", Jaden asked in shock.

"I'm not effected by any attack because of that clock, I'm invincible1", he said.

"Ok fine let's finish this", he said. Later……… a tear dropped from Jaden's eyes.

"Jaden!", everyone said. Jaden fell onto the ground.

"I-I lost", Jaden muttered. All his cards fell from his duel disk.

"His cards!", Zen said. Hours later….Everyone was with Jaden.

"So he can't see his cards?", Syrus asked. He took Jaden's deck from Chazz. He looked at them. "They look fine to me".

"It' got to be something else", Zen said. He walked out of the room and thought. Meanwhile Crowler was talking to Bonaparte.

"Someone wants to come to the academy, he wants to register", Bonaparte said.

"No one can enter the registration is over who could possibly want to come in now?", Crowler said.

"He says he's the son of Yugi Moto", Bonaparte said. Find out what happens next Chapter: Son of the king of game part 1. See ya next Chapter


End file.
